


Beelzebub had a devil put aside for her

by Veul_McLannon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Choking Kink, F/F, First Time, Mutual Attraction, They’re demons they’re masochistic by nature so that’s in there but nothing really hardcore, basically it sounds like they hate each other but they’re demons; they’re having a grand old time, it's not techniaclly bookverse but you know. may as well tag it anyway, mention of fangs, one instance of in-character anti-christian-mythology sentiment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veul_McLannon/pseuds/Veul_McLannon
Summary: After they finally get shot of the demon Crowley, a couple of demons try an interesting form of stress relief.





	Beelzebub had a devil put aside for her

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea over on tumblr (‘gloriously awful hell wives’), and one person said they wanted it written so I... I had to. Despite the fact I have three WIPs for the ineffables. Prompted by the bit in the TV series where Dagon is practically hiding behind Beelzebub at the end ;) #nospoilers  
> Title bastardised from Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, I’m so sorry but I had to.  
> Not mine, Neil and Terry's (and Anna's and Elizabeth's), the usual.

The door slammed as the demon Crowley finally removed his... presence from the court room. There was silence, uncomfortable, pressing, omnipresent. It crept in through eyes and lodged itself under fingernails, became a fine film over everything in the room.

“Dismisszzzed!” screamed Beelzebub suddenly, tones snapping through the parched air like a rusted knife. “Get out, all of you! Out, out!”

The remaining demons outside the glass wall who had turned up to watch the show scattered in an instant. There was a crush at the door as Michael and Hastur darted through it simultaneously; their respective arms burst into flame and were extinguished in the same breath.

Dagon was still hovering next to her superior. Her really, _really_ fit superior, actually. Like... how had she not noticed that before? (And of course she _had_ noticed, she had, but more in the way a human might notice an especially nice flower. That was a thing humans did, wasn’t it?) Anyway, long story short, standing less than a foot away from Beelzebub had prompted... thoughts.

And as she was a demon, she thought may as well give in to those thoughts, seeing as it was rather in the job description. She oozed round in front of Beelzebub, wasting no time in grabbing hold of her coat lapels to pull her as close as she could get without making physical contact. Beelzebub’s eyes flickered downwards. Interesting. Seemed Crowley wasn’t the only one going native. (Kissing wasn’t, strictly, in a demon’s purview. In fact there were very few situations which called for kissing in the demonic sense; even Judas had been told to do it by ethereal forces, the stupid bugger.)

Beelzebub regarded her with half-lidded eyes, so close that it was hard to tell where the flies began or ended. The buzzing was incessant, like white noise, music to Dagon’s ears.

“Beelzebu-” Dagon broke off with a choked noise, eyes widening. Beelzebub raised her eyebrows expectantly. “I think- I’ve swallowed one of your-” The (marginally) lesser demon cut herself off abruptly, as the former look of shock in her eyes morphed into something else entirely. Something... darker. Something much more... hungry. This too lingered but a second before Dagon groaned wantonly, her eyes rolling back in her head. She bit her corporation’s lip until her fangs drew blood. The sharp stab of pain wasn’t doing anything for her current lust-ridden predicament.

Neither was the fact that Beelzebub hadn’t moved an inch, but simply stared, buzzing lowly, at the scene unfolding before her. Dagon sighed deeply, dragging the other demon across the remaining scant inches to bite none too carefully up the long grimy neck before her, one hand clawing at Beelzebub’s shoulders, the other buried in matted black hair and pulling sharply, the better to access that _revolting_ neck.

“ _Beelzebub,_ you taste _unutterably_ vile, let me- I need to-” The ridiculous collar favoured by humans was cast to the floor, followed by the rotting layers of necktie, as Dagon tore her way to more exposed flesh, flesh to _taste_ , to _savour_ , to _devour_ -

“Yeszzz.”

Beelzebub blinked, and Dagon found herself suddenly across the room, pinned against the dripping tiled wall, light flickering above her in time with her corporation’s heartbeat. Her lip curled. Such _poetry..._ it was enough to make one _vomit_.

“Dagon...” The lesser demon tried to nod, but found she was completely restrained by unseen forces. She couldn’t move a muscle. Like a spider with all its legs pulled off. She swallowed instead, throat suddenly as dry as the still-screaming bones in the Pit.

Beelzebub began walking towards her, slowly, slouching and predatory, with the air of one who really had better things to be doing, but would suffer this for the meantime. “Lord of the Fileszzz.” If Dagon had been able to open her mouth, she would have been gasping. To have all four of those eyes fixed upon her... it made her skin crawl with delight.

She could hear the buzzing now, knew her corporation’s eyes were pitch black at the sight before her. Four steps, three, two-

“I never noticzzzed you before. I szzzee now I waszzz in error.” The flies buzzed more frantically, and Beelzebub took the final step towards the helpless creature spread along the wall, running both hands salaciously, _deliciously_ up Dagon’s torso, dragging sharp nails over every inch of her before fastening a hand around her neck, another around the two wrists which had found their way (miracled again) above Dagon’s head. Beelzebub leaned closer, licked slowly, tantalisingly along the cracked and peeling skin on the side of Dagon’s face, pressing in closer until there was no more space between them than between a vulture and its feed.

Dagon realised, far too late to do anything about it, that her corporeal form had (technically) been released. Her means of entrapment was just more... physical now. She inhaled deeply, for all that she didn’t need to, glorying in the sweet tang of rotten vegetables and the duller notes of decaying flesh that always followed Beelzebub around, like a diabolically alluring... what was it the Serpent had called it? Oh de colone? It was delicious, whatever it was.

She strained forward, desperate for more- to taste again, to _bite_ again, to _possess_.

Beelzebub actually _growled_ , leaning impossibly closer until Dagon thought she might actually be unable to breathe, should she feel the need to try.

Well, two could play at that game. Dagon’s eyes flashed, and she growled right back, hooking a leg over Beelzebub’s hip and pushing forward until her other thigh made contact with- ah, yes. _That_ was the reaction she had been seeking.

“Inszzzubordination.” Perfectly steady in _pitch_ , of course. But breathless.

Dagon smirked, ran a sharp tongue over sharper teeth. She didn’t miss how Beelzebub’s four eyes followed the movement. “Give me a commendation then.” Taking advantage of her sudden discombobulation, she shoved Beelzebub off her and planted her, with a flick of her wrist, back in her throne in the centre of the room, arms and legs akimbo. She didn’t bother with any kind of staying magic, but then Beelzebub didn’t exactly seem keen to _leave_ , so it would have been a waste of power anyway.

She sauntered over (long association with Crowley had taught her one or two things about how to _use_ one of these corporations), stopping in front of the throne with her hands thrust into her pockets.

Beelzebub just regarded her, four eyes glittering.

“My Lord... I come before you as but a servant...” She leant over, planting both hands on the armrests, “To inform you that I am going to take you, right here, until you scream my name. Any questions?”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Beelzebub snarled, clasping a hand again round Dagon’s neck and dragging her down to eye level, before shoving her further onto her knees in front of the throne.

Dagon licked filthy lips again as she gazed up at the other demon, her cheeks splitting with a wide grin, revealing a hundred more dripping yellow teeth as she dragged Beelzebub’s hips closer to her. “Yeah, I was going to get you to return the favour. If you can stand afterwards.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually reads this, I would love to know what you thought! I tried to turn every typical romance trope on its head for this one, it was pretty fun to write!  
> Thank you for your patronage ;)


End file.
